


new additions

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abused Louis, Adoption, Child Louis, Child Niall, Child Zayn, Daddy Harry, Daddy Liam, Family, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Gen, Just pure family fluff, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Mentions of Teen Pregnancy, Past Child Abuse, Slice of Life, adhd zayn, and they adopt the other boys, autistic niall, dyslexic louis, lirry are married, mentions of abuse, v v brief tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-11-15 14:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11233338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: in which harry and liam are a married couple and adopt 3 troubled children





	1. a fresh start

Today was an extremely special day for Harry and Liam Styles, for lots of different reasons. For starters, today was the 3 year anniversary of the day that they got married. However, more importantly, they would become adoptive parents to three foster children today. 

From the day they met, Harry had always talked about having children of his own to Liam. He loved children. He loved their pure, innocent, whimsical nature, he loved how excited they got over things adults rolled their eyes at. Harry was a family man, plain and simple, so, 3 years ago today, Liam promised him that they would have their own family someday.

That wasn't as easy as it sounded, obviously. First, they had to meet with the court,and with various social workers before they were approved to become adoptive parents. That process was even longer than usual, considering Harry and Liam were a gay couple, and there's still a bit of homophobic stigma against gay adoption within the law. However, they were aproved, and now, they waited for the kids to arrive.

There was cake and balloons and punch and snacks waiting for them when they arrived. That was Liam's idea. Giving them treats as a way to welcome them to the Styles family. And boy, did these kids need a treat more than anyone, based on what the paperwork for them said

Both of the dads to be were absolutely buzzing with excitement, as they waited in the living room for the social worker and the 3 children to arrive. 

"I can't wait to meet them, Li. I bet they're all really excited and happy and I can't wait to meet them," Harry rambled with excitement, wearing a perma-smile.

Liam traced his fingers through his husband's hair, "I know Haz, I'm excited too, but to be fair though, i don't think anyone is more excited than you are."

"Not true," Harry pouted, "But honestly, I am pretty bloody excited. I wish I could adopt every orphan and foster kid out there."

"I know, Harry. I know."

-

Meanwhile, the three children that were on their way could hardly contain themselves as they sat in the back of a car, backpacks carrying all of their belongings.

"Oh my god! We're rich! We're going to have all the monies!!" Louis exclaimed while he pointed out of the window, pure awe in his eyes at the well to do neighborhood they were in. Sure, it wasn't that luxurious. They wouldn't be making it onto the forbes list any time soon, but it was better than anything any of them had ever seen with their own two eyes. 

"I know LouLou! We're like Annie!!" Niall flapped his hands wildly and smiled.

The three boys continued to coo and caw over every house they passed, the car filled with loud, jovial squealing, and why wouldn't they? they were headed off to a better life.

-

Right at that moment, Liam was thinking about just how messed up their previous lives had been before. He had had a long talk with the social worker the night before, detailing the kids' background and all of their different needs.

Niall was the youngest, at 4 and a half years. He was born in ireland to a teen mom, who was extremely neglectful. One day, Child Protective Services was called after a neighbor heard the baby screaming at the top of it's lungs, while his mother had left to go do god knows what. He had been passed around by countless foster families before somehow ending up at that particular orphanage. He had also gotten diagnosed as being autistic only about 6 or 7 months ago, and he was extremely sensitive to certain noises, textures, smells, and tastes, and he also learned how to read early. Niall was extremely clumsy and had poor motor skills as well, so he needed to be closely watched.

The next one was Louis, a 6 year old that had a physically and verbally abusive family. He was routinely hit, slapped, yelled at, and even burned with a cigarette at one point. He still had the scar on his forehead from that incident. Teachers got suspicious as to why he always came to school with various bruises and scars, which lead to an investigation into the home and Louis being put into foster care. He still got lots and lots of nightmares and flashbacks from his situation, and he ended up with a few violent tendencies of his own.  
Nonetheless, he was still an extremely bright and sweet kid.

Lastly was Zayn, the oldest one of the bunch at 8 years old. Unlike Louis and Niall, he wasn't born to abusive or neglectful parents. However, he was orphaned at an extremely young age. His father died of lung cancer when Zayn was only 3, and his mother suffered from brain damage, and died 2 years later. At one point, he was even homeless, left to fend for himself. He was turned in to foster care, and he began to get bounced from family to family, no one really wanting to keep him, because he was 'too much to handle', which chipped away at the poor boy's self esteem. It turned out, he had ADHD, and needed to take his medication daily to keep calm, and keep focused. But try getting an 8 year old to take a bitter pill every day, and see if they do. In the mean time, Zayn was a very artistically inclined young boy, constantly painting and drawing on things.

"They had such messed up lives, Haz," Liam announced after he submerged himself in thought, "Why would you burn a child with a cigarette? I just-" 

"I know. But the good part is that they have a nice, loving home with us now," Harry responded.

Just then, he heard doorbell ring.  
They both sprang up, to open the door for whoever it was, and it was them.

Harry swung the door open, revealing their three new sons, and the social worker, a brunette woman in her mid- late 20s.

The kids couldnt contain their excitement, and honestly, neither could Liam and Harry.

After a bit of paper signing and reiteration of conditons, medical papers, and the like, she started to leave.

"They're all yours now, Mr. Styles. Call me if you need to ask me about anything regarding the boys, I'll be more than happy to help," The woman chattered warmly, before saying her goodbyes to the children.

"Bye Miss Smith!" the three boys said in unison, before going into the house.

And boy, were they ever in awe when they saw the inside of the house.

"Whoa!" Niall gasped, his mouth falling open at the sight of the pool in the backyard through the back doors.

"Sick!" Zayn smiled at the flat screen TV hanging on the wall. It was huge, and costed a fortune.

Meanwhile, Louis was just eyeing the cake and snacks on the dining room table.

"Hey there! Welcome home boys!" Harry greeted warmly.

"We're your new parents. I'm Daddy, and He's Papa" Liam explained.

"Papa? But you look like a Mommy!" Niall cooed at Harry. Niall was still extremely young, and therefore he thought the only difference between male and female was the hair lengths.

That prompted a laugh from both Harry and Liam at his innocence.

"Ni, psst, sometimes boys have long hair and girls have short hair." Zayn 'whispered' at Niall. Which wasn't really a whisper at all because everyone can hear what he said.

"Can we eat the cake? I want cake!" Louis exclaimed out of nowhere.

"Sure thing, Lou. Have as many pieces as you want. There's plenty of cake and snacks to go around," Liam said as he walked over to the dining room table and began cutting the cake and placing slices onto paper plates.

The others, (including Harry) basically sped over to the table to grab a slice, and dig in.

The table became a mess of excitement and chattering, which was only accelerated by the prescense of sugar and young children.

"Daddy! Louis isnt using a fork or a spoon to eat!" Niall tattled.

"You don't need a fork to eat cake," Louis responded, digging his hand into his slice and shoving it into his mouth, purple frosting coating both of his hands.

And honestly, Harry and Liam should have been telling Louis not to make a mess, but hey, it was the first day in the house. They could stand to see a bit of mess.

And afterwards they all had a bit of a quasi-party, running around in the backyard, and celebrating their first day.

1 down, a hell of a lot more to go


	2. extreme makeover: styles edition

After all of the festivities were over, the three boys were tucked into their respective beds and put to sleep. Complete with a comment from Niall about how he's glad to have his own bed because "Loulou snors and Zaynie wets the bed."

"Look at them, Haz. They all look so peaceful and tranquil. This is probably their first good night's sleep in a while," Liam mused.

"I know, I'm so glad we could give them a better life."

And with that, the two men walked off to their own bedroom, to get a good night's sleep of their own.

···

The next day, the 5 person family ensemble all got packed into the family van to go shopping to decorate the boys' rooms. Their rooms were already somewhat decorated, with twin sized beds and toy chests abound; but Harry had an idea to let the boys pick out their own room designs to let them "express themselves" and now they were all on their way to homebase to pick out how they all wanted their rooms to look.

"But I don't wanna sit in a car seat! 'M not a baby!" Niall whined as Liam strapped him into the car seat, much to his chagrin. 

"It's kind of the law, Nialler," Liam replied, pulling a fake dissapointed look.

"But I'm no baby! I'm a big boy!"

"You are too a baby," Louis chimed in from next to him.

"You're only two years older than me LouLou! If 'm a baby so are you!"

"I am not!" Louis screamed, "I go to school. Only babies stay home from school. Baby." 

"You're both babies," Zayn added snottily.

"Oh hush up Zaynie! You still wet the bed like a baby!" Niall shot back, to which Zayn looked utterly mortified,

The arguement over who is and isn't a baby continued for the entire car ride, with no signs of tiring from any of the boys.

"They already act just like brothers, sibling rivalry and all," Harry shook his head as he cranked up the volume of the classic rock he had blaring in the car.

"Turn that off Haz. No one wants to listen to that," Liam commented.

"Excuse me Liam, but I'll have you know that everyone loves the greats." Harry defended himself.

"Let's ask the kids," Liam smirked, "Do you guys like this song?" Liam asked, turning his head back.

"Yes! Its such a rock star song! dunununununun!" Niall attempted to play air guitar even while being completely strapped up. Harry raised an eyebrow and gave a smug look as he continued driving.

"Whatever," Liam quipped, "What about you Zaynie? Do you like it?"

Zayn shook his head, "No, it's boring and old"

"Atta lad," Liam smiled, "I guess Louis is the tiebreaker, yeah?"

"C'mon Lou, do you like it?" Harry asked, "I'll buy you candy if you say yes"

"You can't bribe him!" Liam pouted.

"Just did," Harry replied.

Harry and Liam continued to bicker as if they were kids themselves, until they made their way to homebase.

-

"What theme do you all want your rooms to be?" Harry asked the kids once they were inside of the shop.

"Outer space!" Niall exclaimed, a little too loudly as some customers turned their heads to look at the ensemble.

"Oh yeah, you want the galaxies and the planets and the aliens?"

"Yes! I want a spaceship so I can go travel the space! I wanna be like princess leia! from that movie!" Niall continued to babble on.

"I'll get a nice rocketship for you, Nialler. What about you Louis? what do you want your room to look like?"

"I want sports things. Especially footie. I love footie!!!" Louis exclaimed, pointing at a row of pillows that looked like sports balls.

"Gotcha. And Zayn?"

"Pink." He said simply, "I want my whole room to be pink and pretty and soft. And can I please have somewhere to paint? I love to paint."

"Oh, you want a canvas in your room?" Harry asked, to which Zayn lit up at.

"Yes! Please! I want a canvas!" 

Liam had taken notes of everything the boys had said they wanted while Harry was asking them.

"Alrighty, now let's get started shopping."

"Can I ride in the trolley?" Niall asked as Liam pulled out a shopping basket.

"Nialler, we need to put the materials and things for your rooms in there." Harry added.

Niall began to tear up, "but papa, it's fun"

"Let the kid ride in the trolley," Liam said, picking Niall up and sitting him neatly in the basket.

"See, I told you you were a baby!" Louis mocked. Not that Niall cared what he had to say, because he was just happy just to be riding in the shopping trolley.

"Don't pay attention to Louis, Ni. He's just jealous that you're cuter than him," Zayn chimed in, sticking his tongue out at Louis.

"Daddy! Papa! Zayn said im not cute!" Louis whined.

"You're not cute because you're a crybaby!"

That caused Louis to start crying.

"Who's the baby now," Niall stated.

"Aw, Lou, don't cry. You are the cutest muffin," Harry tried to console the boy, to avoid him throwing a tantrum in the middle of the store.

Because that would be a disaster.

Meanwhile, the three boys continued to bicker amongst themselves as their dads shopped for wallpaper and pillows and bed parts to make their rooms perfect for them.

After a long trip full of arguments and tantrums, and even Niall nearly having an 'accident', the shopping trip was over, and they were ready to have their rooms transformed

-

after the rooms were done, the boys were absolutely thrilled.

Niall's room was just as galatic as he wanted, as his walls were painted a nice deep hue of blue woth shades of green and purple mixed in to give the illusion of a galaxy. His bed was adorned with alien pillows, and he even had telescope

"Wow! I'm the princess of space now" Niall exclaimed after seeing his room.

Louis' room was full of posters of footie players, and his bed was transformed into a goal net, with football shaped pillows and a scoreboard hanging over his bed.

Louis had just taken to jumping on his bed with the football in his hands.

Zayn's room was pretty hues of pink and purple all over, with a canopied bed and a stack of comics on his new desk. he had a nice, sizable canvas, and all the paint a person could ask for.

 

Zayn had started painting already, muttering something about how his room was "so pretty" under his breath.

Yep, they could definitely get used to this.

-


	3. school's in

All of the fun and games couldn't last forever, because the school year was coming back again, and the boys were none too thrilled about it.

Well, with the exception of Niall, who was thrilled that he would finally get to go to school "Like the big kids do."

"Loulou! Zaynie! I'm going to school with you!" Niall exclaimed excitedly, his little eyes crinkling as he plopped down onto the couch alongside his older brothers.

"Trust me Ni, you won't be that happy once you see how rotten school is. And there are so many bullies and mean teachers," Louis replied.

Niall recoiled in horror, "Bullies? Will they be mean to me? I'm scared..." he wimpered.

"If any bullies come after you then tell us, me and Lou will put them in their place," Zayn kissed Niall's nose and patted his back.

"Really?"

"Yes really, You're our little brother," Louis chimed in.

Niall smiled at the sudden outpour of love he got. "Is school fun? Like do you guys go there to play games and make friends?" Niall changed the subject.

"No," Zayn and Louis both said in unison, and with good reasoning too: between Louis' dyslexia and Zayn's ADHD, schoolwork, even the most basic of such, was tough for them.

"Why not? School looks so fun. You get to make friends and read and eat yummy food..." Niall continued.

"Ew! Reading!" Louis exclaimed, making a disgusted face.

"You're just saying that because you can't read..."  Niall mumbled

"I can too read!"

"Can not!"

"Can too!"

"Can not!"

"Boys! It's bed time," All three of the boys turned at the sound of Liam's voice. Both Harry and Liam had came downstairs to tell the boys to go to bed.

The responces were pretty predictable.

"Aw!"

"But I'm watching tv!"

"That's unfair!

"Please one more hour?"

"Tomorrow is your first day of school. You lot need to be well rested and energetic so that you can learn properly," Harry replied.

The three boys sullenly walked upstairs to go to bed.

"How about we read you all bedtime stories to set you off on a good note?" Harry continued.

"Yay!" Louis exclaimed. He actually loved books. just as long as he wasn't the one that had to read them.

"No thanks, I'm almost nine," Zayn said, almost prideful at the fact that he was the oldest.

Harry turned to Niall, "Well what about you little Nialler? Would you like to be read to?"

"No thanks. Zaynie doesn't want to so neither do I." Niall said, making his way over to his room.

As Zayn and Niall walked over to their rooms, Harry grabbed a book from the bookshelf in the hallway and followed Louis into his room.

"Do you want me to read goodnight moon to you, Lou?" Harry asked, plopping down onto the green bedsheets.

"Um, It's kind of a baby's book but I like it," Louis replied, shuffling under the covers.

"Alright. Goodnight moon it is," Harry began to thumb through the pages of the book, reading them to his son.

"Goodnight room, goodnight room, goodnight cow jumping over the moon. Goodnight light, and the red balloon...." Harry continued to read on.

Before Harry was even finished reading the book, Louis was fast asleep. He pulled over the covers and blankets and left the room, turning the light off.

-

The next morning, the boys awoke to an amazing breakfast, courtesy of Liam. There were waffles, bacon, eggs, and fruit of all kinds (The fruit was courtesy of Harry, of course.)

"Wow, This is so awesome! Better than the school breakfast for sure..." Zayn said as he ate his waffles.

"Any food is better than the school breakfast. They give us spoiled milk!" Louis pulled a face.

Meanwhile, Niall was making a mess of his syrup, playing in it and smearing it on his arms.

"Oh, Nialler, baby, don't do that," Liam rushed over to take the syrup bottle away from him.

"I just wanted to play with it because it was sticky and gooey and icky, I love to play with sticky things," Niall said with a pout.

"But it makes a mess, Ni. After you eat you need to wash that off."

Soon enough, the school bus came around, whisking the kids away.

"Goodbye boys! Hope you have a great day!" Harry waved as the boys got onto the school bus together, carrying their backpacks and all.

As soon as the bus pulled off, Liam  began to clean the mess left behind from Niall's syrup.

"Liam, I cant believe this is the first time we have the house to ourselves in a while," Harry said, "It used to be so empty in here and now its always lively,"

"That's what becoming a parent overnight would do, yeah?" Liam replied, throwing the towel away and walking over and sitting next to Harry on the couch.

"Yeah. You still have to go to work in two hours though. So we don't get much alone time," Harry pouted.

"Haz, a lot can happen in two hours," Liam kissed Harry and caressed his cheek.

"Liam, I am not having sex with you. I'm too stressed out and tired."

"Oh, I didn't mean sex. I mean, just you and me, sitting on the couch just like this. Snuggled up with each other. Would you like that?"

Harry smiled. He already knew the answer.

-

"Niall, you can't go to the same class as me." 

"Why not?" Niall's bottom lip began to tremble. He just wanted to be in the same class as his favorite brother ever. Why was that too much to ask?

"Because," Zayn started, "We're in different grades. I'm in the third grade so I go to the third grade class. You're in kindergarten so you go to kindergarten."

Niall still wasn't satisfied, "Well put me in third grade then."

"Nialler, its about ages. You have to be the age that matches up with your grade. Kindergarten is for 5 year olds and you're turning 5 soon so you go there."

Niall understood, but he was still unhappy.

"When do i get to be with you again? I miss you already Zaynie..."

"At recess. All the grades get to play at the same time and I'll be there and so will Loulou," Zayn gave Niall a reassuring smile, "Who knows, maybe you'll make some friends and you wont even want to play with us."

Niall didn't seem convinced, but he understood.

"See you at recess then, Zaynie."

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apologize for the long wait! ive had internet issues + i moved houses + general writers block. I'm truly sorry that you guys had to wait so long :(
> 
> hit me up at @nialltomlinson on tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! so this is my first time doing a fic that isnt rly romantically based, and i've wanted to do this ever since i read a family fic a few weeks ago. i hope you all enjoy it!


End file.
